dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Busters
BUSTERS *'Nombre:' **BUSTERS (Internacional) **버스터즈 (beoseuteojeu) en Corea **バスターズ (Basutāzu) en Japón **'¿Por qué 'BUSTERS'?:' El nombre proviene del anime con el que estaría relacionado, "Idol Rangers Power'busters'" (아이돌레인저 파워버스터즈). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de integrantes:' 5 Chicas **'Número de ex-integrantes: '''2 chicas *'Debut:' 27 de Noviembre del 2017 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Beotchu (버츄) **'¿Por qué 'Beotchu'?:' Es la combinación de BUSTERS + I love you. Significa "Virtud" en coreano. *'Color oficial:' - *'Lema:' Power Busters! Hello we are BUSTERS. *'Agencia:' Marbling E&M Inc. ''(Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia:' JTG Entertainment Carrera Pre-Debut Se anunció que MONSTERGRAM Inc. se encontraba produciendo un nuevo proyecto, Idol Ranger PowerBusters, una serie que sería transmitido por la KBS en primavera del 2018. El 30 de noviembre del 2016, MONSTERGRAM Inc. realizó un casting para elegir a las cinco chicas que formarían la agrupación, más tarde en febrero del 2017 se dieron a conocer a las integrantes y se comunicó que ellas estarían recibiendo entrenamiento en privado y practicando artes marciales. Las cinco chicas elegidas (Min Ji, Hyung Seo, Ji Soo, So Yeon y Chae Yeon) iniciaron su primera etapa como BUSTERS actuando por primera vez en Hongik University Festival Hall el 19 de mayo. Después de eso realizaron diversas presentaciones pre-debut. En una de ellas, Next Virtual Reality 2017, presentaron un cover de la canción "Gone with the Wind" de GFRIEND y también revelaron su canción "LALALA". 2017: Salida de So Yeon En octubre del 2017 las fotos de So Yeon (Buster Blue / Azul) fueron borradas de las páginas oficiales del grupo al igual que su perfil, por lo que se daba a entender su salida de BUSTERS. Sus razones hasta ahora son desconocidas. Debut con su Primer Single "DREAM ON" El 26 de octubre subieron fotos de las chicas presentando a una nueva chica, pero fue hasta el 30 de octubre que Cha Min Jung fue introducida correctamente a BUSTERS. El 2 de noviembre, se empezaron a subir fotos de los detrás de cámaras de la preparación de su debut, desde sus sesiones de fotos hasta las grabaciones para el vídeo musical. El 10 de noviembre hasta el 12 del mismo mes, lanzaron fotos concepto. Las chicas aparecen vestidas con tiernos trajes (la mayoría de color rosa) con distintos artículos. El 24 de noviembre se revelaron nuevas fotos de las miembros, esta vez vistiendo poleras de color verde (Min Jung y Chae Yeon) y azul (Min Ji, Hyung Seo y Ji Soo). El mismo día se reveló el primer teaser para "DREAM ON". El 27 de noviembre, finalmente BUSTERS debutó con su canción "DREAM ON". Una canción muy pegadiza que habla sobre el amor de BUSTERS solo se puede conseguir bajo una condición, el soñar con ellas. El vídeo fue dirigido por Shin Dong de Super Junior. Más tarde el vídeo para "LALALA" fue revelado. Ambos vídeos cuentan con una estética tierna en donde las miembros demuestran sus habilidades vocales e igualmente su potencial para el baile. Este primer single cuenta con la canción principal "DREAM ON" y la canción B-Side "LALALA", además de sus versiones instrumentales. Las chicas tuvieron su Debut Stage un día después (28 de noviembre) en el programa de música The Show. El 18 de diciembre Monstergram compartió en su canal de Youtube la divertida y tierna coreografía de "DREAM ON". Al igual que en su pre-debut, las miembros han estado activas durante este último año actuando en varios eventos, etc. 2018: Incidente en los ISAC El 15 de enero en la grabación del especial por el año nuevo lunar se llevó a cabo en el Gimnasio Goyang en Gyeonggi-do, fue la primera vez que BUSTERS participaba. Las miembros prepararon cajas de comida con su propio dinero y también hicieron cartas escritas a mano para los fans que irían a apoyarlas. Les fueron asignados 20 asientos para fans y solo 11 entradas fueron vendidas. El día del evento 4 personas no pudieron asistir y 5 se fueron a apoyar a otro grupo. Después del accidente la agencia anunció que esas cinco personas serían removidas del fancafe del grupo. Apartir de esto se creó el hashtag #SendingLoveToBusters muchos mensajes de apoyo fueron enviados para las chicas y se logró el puesto 5 en tendencias en Brasil. Primer regreso con su Segundo Single "GRAPES" El 20 de mayo se reveló una foto teaser de lo que vendría siendo el primer comeback del grupo. La imagen consiste en el logo del grupo modificado al color morado, con las palabras "GRAPES" y "RELEASE" además de los números "20180612". Desde el 24 de mayo hasta el 28 del mismo mes, las fotos individuales de cada miembro, donde muestran sus nuevos estilos, fueron lanzadas, siendo el órden: Chae Yeon, Ji Soo, Min Jung, Min Ji y Hyung Seo. El 29 de mayo fue revelada una foto grupal mostrando a las chicas con diferentes vestuarios en donde predominan los colores morado y negro, sin embargo, siguen mantenido su perfil tierno posando adorablemente. Desde el 30 de mayo hasta el 03 de junio una segunda ronda de fotos individuales fueron subidas a la página oficial del grupo. Se puede apreciar que el logo ahora es de color verde con la palabra "GRAPES" debajo. El 04 de junio subieron una imagen que parece ser parte de la grabación del MV, la imagen muestra a las cinco integrantes divirtiéndose con un "POW!" en un globo de diálogo al estilo cómic. El 05 de junio otra foto grupal fue revelada, esta vez las chicas presentan vestuarios iguales con un color verde brillante. El 07 de junio se reveló el vídeo teaser en donde se puede oír un pequeño fragmento de la canción. El 09 de junio un segundo teaser para el MV fue revelado en donde las chicas aparecen jugando y divirtiéndose. El 11 de junio, a horas de la medianoche, Monstergram subió el MV de "GRAPES" modificado con la letra de la canción y la guía de fanchant coreano. El 12 de junio, a medianoche, se reveló el segundo single del grupo y el MV para "GRAPES". La letra de la canción compara el primer amor de una chica con el dulce sabor de las uvas. Este single tiene dos versiones, GREEN ver. y PURPLE ver.. Cuenta con la canción título "GRAPES", "Responsible" y sus versiones instrumentales. El día siguiente (13 de junio) las chicas realizaron su Comeback Stage en el programa The Show. El 1 de agosto se subió al canal de Youtube oficial de la agencia la versión coreagráfica de "GRAPES", siendo este, al igual que el MV de "DREAM ON", fue dirigido por Shin Dong de Super Junior. Primer Concierto Aniversario: BUSTERS Lovely Party! El 17 de noviembre, se anunció un concierto por el Primer Aniversario del grupo, para la ocasión se vendieron lighsticks con los colores representativos de las integrantes. Sin embargo, Ji Soo y Min Jung tienen los colores azul y verde intercambiados, días más tarde, en un Vlive confirmaron que el intercambio era oficial. En este concierto habría interpretado el tema oficial para la serie Idol Ranger PowerBusters y se les pidió a los fans no divulgar vídeos ni audios de esta presentación. Tour por Brasil El 13 de diciembre, se reveló que BUSTERS harían su primer tour por Brasil ("Tour BUSTERS in Brazil 2019"). Confirmando las ciudades: Río de Janeiro, São Paulo, Fortaleza y Goiânia. El tour se estaría haciendo con la colaboración de L.L Entertainment, una agencia encargada de promover eventos K-Pop en Brasil. 2019: Cambios en el grupo El 13 de enero, se reveló un poster para el "Último" concierto. BUSTERS LAST FESTIVAL para el 26 de enero, esto llenó de confusión a los fans quienes no sabían que estaba pasando. El 21 de enero, la agencia publicó un comunicado en Twitter calmando a los fans por que hubo un malentendido sobre la publicación anterior. MONSTERGRAM Inc. (Ahora Marbling E&M Inc.) informó que las chicas de BUSTERS estaban preparando presentaciones tanto como grupales e individuales para su concierto. Además de decir que sería la última vez que las veríamos como un quienteto. Concluyendo con que después del 26 de enero del 2019, habrían nuevos cambios en BUSTERS. Salida de Min Jung El 26 de enero, Marbling E&M publicó un vídeo en donde se anunciaba la salida de Min Jung del grupo. En la descripción de este decía: "Min Jung: Hoy rompí con '''BUSTERS'. Yo fui feliz todo este tiempo, gracias. Siempre recordaré el tiempo que tuve contigo."'' Al día siguiente se reveló la razón de su salida. Se declaró en el fancafe del grupo que fue por los malos artículos en internet que hacían su vida escolar estresante. "Min Jung deseo volver a ser una alumna normal." Después de hablarlo con la agencia se llegó al acuerdo de realizar un último fansing con Min Jung, antes de comprometerse con un nuevo álbum. Más tarde el vídeo de ella despidiéndose fue revelado ya que no podía hacerlo directamente porque podría llorar. Ingreso de Ye Seo El 27 de enero, Marbling E&M comenzó a revelar fotos de las integrantes comenzando por Min Ji, creando expectativa entre los fanáticos por la evidente revelación de la nueva miembro. Finalmente el 31 de enero, la nueva integrante y maknae de BUSTERS, Kang Ye Seo, fue presentada. El 9 de febrero, un nuevo fansing fue anunciado, BUSTERS Chocolate Party, para el 16 del mismo mes. Esta sería la primera actuación de Ye Seo como miembro de BUSTERS. 'BUSTERS en Latinoamerica: Concierto en Uruguay' El 23 de febrero, se anunció que al Tour BUSTERS in Brazil 2019 se añadiría la ciudad de Montevideo en Uruguay. El show se estaría llevando a cabo el 1 de abril contando con la ayuda adicional de Sirion Entertainment. 'Posible regreso' El 25 de marzo, se informó que el grupo estaría preparándose para su regreso. 'Tour en Japón' El 29 de junio, se anunció el BUSTERS TOUR in Japan lo que vendría siendo la primera gira por ese país del grupo, se dará a cabo en el mes de septiembre, confirmando las ciudades de Osaka, Tokio y Nagoya. Lanzamiento especial del sencillo "Starlight" El 9 de julio, se reveló que se lanzaría una nueva canción como adelanto del próximo álbum del grupo. Este se estaría lanzando al público el 11 de julio. El 10 de julio, se anunció que este próximo sencillo saldría al medio día (12:00 KST). El 11 de julio se lanzó el single titulado 별 헤는 밤 (Starlight) en formato de audio, a través del canal de Youtube de vlending. Regreso con "Pinky Promise" El 15 de julio, se publicó la primera imagen teaser de Min Ji para el próximo regreso del grupo el día 31 del mismo mes. El 16 de julio, se revelaron las fotos de Ji Soo '''y '''Hyung Seo. El 17 de julio, se revelaron las fotos de Chae Yeon 'y '''Ye Seo ' El 18 de julio, se reveló la foto grupal. El 30 de Julio se subio el video Pinky Promise en el canal vlending. El 16 y el 23 de Agosto se presentaron en Music Bank. '''Salida de Min Ji El 18 de noviembre, Marbling anunció la repentina salida de Min Ji del grupo, dejando abierta la posibilidad de integrar a una nueva miembro para su reemplazo. La empresa anunció que la salida de Min Ji se daba por la disconformidad de sus padres ante las actividades de Min Ji en BUSTERS. Ataques a Chae Yeon en "Tok! Tok! Boni Hani" El 10 de diciembre, durante una transmisión en vivo del programa de la cadena televisiva EBS, Tok! Tok! Boni Hani, en el cual participa Chae Yeon, un fan grabó el momento en donde Choi Young Soo, otro presentador del programa, arremete contra Chae Yeon propinándole un golpe en el brazo izquierdo. Este hecho causó indignación entre los fans de BUSTERS y el K-Pop en general quienes se encargaron de que este acto no quede impune. El hashtag #ProtectChaeyeon se volvió tendencia en Brasil y Corea en poco tiempo. La cuenta oficial de instagram de Tok! Tok! Boni Hani publicó que todo solo era un mal entendido, más tarde, Marbling apoyó esa publicación diciendo que ellos solo estaban bromeando y que en realidad no hubo ningún abuso, causando más indignación en el fandom. Las cosas empeoraron cuando se filtró otro vídeo en donde otro conductor del programa, Park Dong Eun, insultaba a Chae Yeon. Fans internacionales y coreanos empezaron a pedir que ambos hombres sean expulsados del programa. EBS lanzó una disculpa oficial anunciando que ambos, Choi Young Soo y Park Dong Eun, serían suspendidos. Integrantes thumb|center|550px De izquiera a derecha: Ji Soo, Hyung Seo, Chae Yeon, Ji Eun & Ye Seo. *Hyung Seo (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ji Soo (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Chae Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ye Seo (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) *Ji Eun (Bailarina) Ex-integrantes: *Min Jung (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2017-2019) *Min Ji (Ex-Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarína) (2017-2019) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Reality Show * BUSTERS in Brazil (Youtube) * Real BUSTERS (Youtube) * BUSTERS x Everland (Youtube, 2018) Revistas * BNT International Magazine (26.01.18) * 10 Asia Magazine (11.12.17) Festivales Participativos * SICAF 2018 (23.08.18) * Next Virtual Reality 2017 (28.06.17) * Hongik University Festival Hall (19.05.17) Anuncios *'2018': Cafe Bene *'2018': Everland *'2017': Coca Cola (#CokePLAY) Premios *'2017 Korea Culture Awards': Rookie Of The Year *'2017 Korea Environment Culture Awards': Global Asia Star Award in Culture *'2018 Korea Culture Awards': K-pop Singers Awards Conciertos/Tour *'BUSTERS 1st Anniversary Concert "Lovely Party!" 2018' **2 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Daewon Popcorn D'Square, Yeongsan Park Mall *'BUSTERS Tour in Brazil "This is Dreamy" 2019' **30 Marzo - Goiânia, Brasil - Teatro Madre Esperança Garrido **01 Abril - Montevideo, Uruguay - Radisson Victoria Plaza **03 Abril - Río de Janeiro, Brasil - Othon Palace Copacabana **05 Abril - Fortaleza - RioMar Kennedy **07 Abril - São Paulo, Brasil - Audio *'BUSTERS Tour in Japan 2019' ** 07 y 08 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Pluswin Hall (Osaka) ** 12 y 13 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Pluswin Hall (Nagoya) ** 09 y 10 Noviembre - Tokio, Japón - Pluswin Hall (Tokio) Curiosidades * Las miembros tienen un color que las identifican: **'Min Ji:' Buster Red / Rojo **'Hyung Seo:' Buster Pink / Rosa **'Ji Soo:' Buster Blue / Azul **'Chae Yeon:' Buster Yellow / Amarillo **'Ye Seo: '''Buster Purple / Morado * Son hasta ahora el grupo femenino más joven en debutar siendo la mayor Min Ji con 17 años y la más joven Chae Yeon con 13 años (actualmente la más joven es Ye Seo, igualmente con 13 años). * Debido a que las integrantes son todavía menores de edad, aún no viven juntas. * Muchos fans especulaban que ''So Yeon sería parte del grupo "rival" de las Power busters en el anime, sin embargo esto fue descartado. * Hay algunas fotos en las que aparece So Yeon, en la última que se tiene, aparece de espaldas junto a las demás chicas, utilizando su uniforme azul. * El incidente en los ISAC tuvo mucha polémica en el K-Pop, desde ese día, muchas personas empezaron a apoyar a BUSTERS. * Chae Yeon, Min Jung y Ye Seo pertenecieron al grupo de chicas HI CUTIE (CutieL) antes de unirse al grupo. * El 23 de agosto el grupo se presentó en SICAF 2018 con sus dos canciones principales y después realizaron presentaciones especiales colaborativas (PRIPARA MUSICAL) * Las chicas se vistieron como las protagonistas del videojuego y anime PriPara (Prism Paradise) ** Min Ji como Shion Todo ** Hyung Seo como Sophie Hojo ** Ji Soo como Reona West ** Min Jung como Mirei Minami ** Chae Yeon como Laala Manaka * En las últimas fotos que se han subido, las miembros Ji Soo y Min Jung tienen los colores intercambiados (Ji Soo azul y Min Jung verde). ** Más adelante, para BUSTERS LAST FESTIVAL, se vendieron parantes de las chicas, en este se confirma que Ji Soo y Min Jung cambiaron sus colores. * Después de mucho tiempo, Min Ji publicó una foto en el Instagram oficial del grupo, informando que esta había sido hackeada, felizmente, lograron recuperarla. * Su logo oficial fue cambiado por uno que se había visto anteriormente en "Real BUSTERS" (su reality show en el canal de Youtube de MARBLING). Esto después del comunicado de la agencia, marcando así una nueva era. * En su vídeo de despedida, Min Jung agradeció por todo el amor dado por los fans y pidió que reciban con el mismo amor a la nueva integrante. ** Más tarde, L.L Entertainment confirmó que una nueva miembro cubriría las líneas de Min Jung para el Tour de BUSTERS por Brasil. * El 12 de febrero, Marbling E&M reveló foto cards que serían vendidas en el fansing BUSTERS Chocolate Party, en estas se puede apreciar que el color de representativo de Ye Seo sería el morado. * Lamentablemente se anunció que Chae Yeon no podría participar en los shows en Uruguay, Río de Janeiro, Fortaleza y Goiânia. Esto por que se encontraba grabando un programa de TV y su contrato no se lo permitió, sin embargo, participará en el show de Sao Paulo. * El show en Río de Janeiro originalmente sería en el Teatro Riachuelo Río, sin embargo, por problemas con la producción fue cancelado. ** Marbling E&M felicitó a L.L Entertainment por su profesionalismo al resolver el problema rápidamente al proporcionar al grupo un nuevo lugar en donde presentarse y conocer a los fans. ** L.L Entertainment más tarde explicó mejor el problema que había surgido en Río de Janeiro disculpándose una vez más con los fans. * Originalmente, Min Ji saldría del grupo después de un Fanmeeting que se realizaría el 14 de diciembre, sin embargo, sus padres cambiaron de idea. Enlaces * Twitter * Fancafe * Instagram * Facebook * Youtube * Sitio oficial del Anime Galería Busters-predebut.jpg Busters1.jpg Busters2.jpg Busters3.jpg Busters4.jpg Busters_profile.jpg 20047245.jpg Videografía 버스터즈 Busters - 내꿈꿔 Dream on Official M V|Dream on Busters(버스터즈) - Dream on(내꿈꿔) Dance ver. (댄스버젼)| Dream on (Dance ver.) 버스터즈 Busters - 랄랄라 Lalala Official M V|Lalala 버스터즈(Busters) - 포도포도해(Grapes) MV| Grapes Busters - Grapes (Choreography ver.) Directed by Shindong of SuperJunior 버스터즈 - 포도포도해 (댄스버젼)| Grapes (Choreography Ver.) MV 버스터즈(BUSTERS) - Pinky Promise(핑키프로미스)| Pinky Promise JTG Entertainment Categoría:MONSTERGRAM Inc. Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2017